


The Prince & The Princesses (& the Pea & the Page)

by Mademoiselle



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle/pseuds/Mademoiselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time Nikolas looked for a princess until Elizabeth found him and then Cameron found a pea.  Then it got a little weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Princess & the Pea

One day, after many days away, Prince Nikolas Cassadine finally returned to Wyndemere. He had missed his home, but as he walked up the steps to his family’s dark castle he felt not the happiness and relief he had yearned for and expected but rather the weight of failure and regret. Once again he had failed to take a wife, a Princess for his Kingdom and the mother of his heirs.

He was welcomed home as a Cassadine is, without much fanfare and even less emotion. He held his head high as he told his uncle and grandmother about all the “princesses” that had not been quite right.

Princess Gia was beautiful, but perhaps too interested in marrying him. Why that was a problem for him he did not know, after all that is why he was traveling all over the world.

Princess Emily was kind and in their short dealings she had shown him true devotion, perhaps too much devotion. He was not quite sure why this had been bothersome to him either.

Princess Mary was lovely and lonesome and obviously a bit mad as she had at various points confused him with her late husband. This had obviously been a problem.

Princess Courtney had long blond hair which alluded to a brightness he never found. In fact, she was quite dull.

Princess Nadine, on the other had, had been quite bright, but it had been a soft brightness that became dull to him as well.

Princess Britt had been a bit too much for him. She smiled too much and frowned too much. She had told him too many woes and too many lies.

He had almost forgotten about Princess Sarah, who was sweet, but perhaps too sweet and young as she still let herself get carried away by her younger sister’s plots and follies. He had never met her sister but he himself had once almost been ensnared in the little witch’s machinations, but he managed to escape with his dignity mostly intact.

One night, whilst a storm raged outside, the Prince sat in the turret room and considered that perhaps he had acted too hastily by not taking one of those princesses as his bride. Just as he shook the thought away a loud banging came upon the castle doors.

The noise was heard throughout the keep and the Prince arrived just as his uncle was opening the doors to reveal a young woman with a small boy. They were soaked and shivering. The young woman, through clattering teeth, told them she was Princess Elizabeth and the young boy was her page, Cameron. At a look from his grandmother the household moved into action, though everyone missed the gleam in the old queen’s eye.

After the Princess’s bed had been made, the queen snuck into the room and placed a pea under the twenty mattresses and twenty featherbeds. She knew some of the women her grandson had met on his travels had not been real princesses at all. When she saw the way he looked at the waif that night, she thought it best to put her to a test. If she felt the pea, then she was a real princess and her grandson could proceed as she knew he wished.

The next morning, at breakfast, the Prince stared intently at the Princess but could not decide on what to say to her. Finally his uncle asked the Princess how she slept.

“Oh! Terribly! I appreciate that you took us in, but look!” She pulled up the sleeves of her dress and showed the bruises on her arm.

“I could not find my place and get to sleep, until the early dawn when Cameron finally found a pea under the mattresses!” The young page triumphantly showed them the pea.

The following day, neither Prince Nikolas’s grandmother or his uncle were surprised to learn that he would be marrying Princess Elizabeth (Princess Sarah’s younger sister, of all people, he had explained with a shake of the head and a smile). Princess Elizabeth had all the qualities of the ladies he had once known and others, he would come to know, that both thrilled him and terrified him.

 

~~~

_the end_

... 

~ Awww! Cameron found the pea! I [wrote](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2018082/chapters/4376955) about it in chapter 2. But it's not essential. 

~~ Er, I also [wrote](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2018082/chapters/4376997) a little about Elizabeth's thrilling and terrifying qualities. It's not essential to this story either ... but it's kinda sexy?


	2. The Page & the Princess & the Pea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron finds the pea!

Cameron could not sleep. He tossed and turned and fussed all night in perfect sympathy with the Princess’s every toss and turn and fuss. Finally, at the break of dawn he sat up and wiped his eyes. They needed sleep, so he climbed up the twenty mattresses and twenty featherbeds.

“Princess Lizzie, why don’t you sleep with me?”

The Princess smiled and rubbed his cheek, “Oh, my sweet Cam, you care for me so well. I just worry that the Queen will feel slighted after she had her staff prepare all of these lovely mattresses and featherbeds.”

Cameron pursed his lips, “If the bed is so lovely why can’t you sleep?”

“It hurts. Something keeps digging into me in any position I lay in.”

The young page wanted to make his Princess comfortable, so he tapped his finger against his lips and very carefully came up with a plan.

Very carefully the Princess and the page wiggled the mattresses slightly off the bed, one by one by one, using their weights to balance them and keep them on the bed, while he carefully looked under each one. Finally, after much sweat and a few tears and giggles, he found a pea under the bottom mattress. He jumped triumphantly with the pea causing the twenty mattresses and twenty featherbeds and one clinging Princess to slide entirely off the bed.

The page and the Princess looked at each other wide eyed and then smiled. Together they came up with a plan that made perfect sense to them at that time of the morning after all they had already done. They pushed the bed frame out the window. The household did not notice a pea surely they would not notice that there is no longer a pea on something that also isn’t there.

 

~~~  
 _the end_


	3. The Prince, The Princess, and Some Rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Er ....

“Hmm, we might never have discovered how sweet this is without your grandmother,” said Princess Elizabeth.

She kissed along the welt on the inside of his thigh and felt herself grow wetter with pride. She had given him one exactly like the one he gave her last week.

“If you mention her again, I will never be ready for you again.” Prince Nikolas said through gritted teeth.

She finished tying the rope around his scrotum and took his half hard cock into her mouth, knowing he would be ready for her soon.

The Prince can never deny his Princess anything.

 

~~~  
 _the end_


End file.
